


Spurned

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurned

Rachel had long ago realised she would be left behind when Marian had found the right person for her. Still she hadn't exactly expected Marian to spurn her so quickly. Marian had come to her that night to tell her she was over her, that she would be moving on. Rachel had surprised them both with a show of emotion. Marian had second-guessed herself. She had spent so long wishing that someone would love her, truly love her, that, much as she tried to be cold and calm and unresponsive, she had been forced to realise that she had made a mistake. 

Rachel had turned away from her, seemingly ashamed of her outburst and Marian understood. Still she came closer, moving to turn Rachel to face her, her smile soft as she moved to kiss the girl, stroking tears from her cheek. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you knew."


End file.
